


Sweet as Apple Pie

by girlinspace919



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinspace919/pseuds/girlinspace919
Summary: What if Detmer and Owo just put it all out there? You know it makes sense!#jolaendgame2021
Relationships: Keyla Detmer & Joann Owosekun, Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Sweet as Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in YEARS. Please be gentle!

She closed her eyes briefly as she waited on the turbolift. She couldn't wait to get back to her quarters and take a shower. A real shower, with hot water, not a sonic one that was over in ten seconds flat.  
"Good work today, Detmer," said Rhys, clapping her on the shoulder. The bridge crew was swapping out with the beta shift after a fairly standard day of cruising across the universe.  
"Thanks, you too," Keyla replied with a brief smile. She could feel a headache coming on. Where was the lift?  
She felt an arm press against her own as somebody leant against her. It was Owo.  
"Hey, do you want to get something to eat in the mess before we head back to quarters?" It was framed as a question, but Keyla could see that Joann wasn't going to let her skip a meal. She was a good friend, truly. Nevertheless, Keyla narrowed her eyes at her.  
"Can I say no?"  
"Nope," said Joan, giving her a playful push into the lift as the doors opened. "You need to eat. I need to eat. So let's eat together." Her smile was infectious, just so damn happy to have the next nine or so hours free. They could only hope to have as straightforward a day again tomorrow. Keyla grinned back in spite of her headache as they rode the lift to the mess hall.

* * *

She hated to admit it but Joann had been right. She had needed food and now that she'd eaten and drunk something her headache was subsiding. Tilly plopped down in the chair next to Rhys at their table and placed a plate of what looked like mini apple pies down with a flourish.  
"Have you tried these? You _have_ to try these!" she said, grabbing a pie and taking an enthusiastic bite. They did look good. Keyla reached over to the plate and her hand collided with Joann's.  
"Sorry," she said, quickly snatching her hand back. Joann rolled her eyes, not unkindly, and placed a pie on Keyla's plate before taking one for herself. "Thank you," she smiled, taking a bite. Oh man, they were good. She could feel the apple filling beginning to drip down her chin and suddenly Joann's hand was there, gently wiping the errant syrup with her thumb. Keyla froze. Her face was suddenly quite hot and she was acutely aware of the feel of Joann's skin on her own. Joann drew back and licked the drop off her thumb.  
"It was going to land right on your uniform," she said with a shrug. Her eyes were twinkling.  
"R-right. Thanks. Thank you." Keyla cleared her throat awkwardly. She could see Rhys and Tilly resolutely smirking into their plates, refusing to make eye contact. "Okay, well, I'm gonna head to quarters. G'night." She was trying to sound casual but she could feel the blush in her cheeks. Joann's eyes hadn't left hers.  
As she dropped her empty tray in the slot her mind went in to overdrive. She was suddenly not tired in the least. What _was_ that? What just happened? She replayed the interaction over and over in her head as she made her way to quarters deck. Something had felt different when Joann had touched her. There was a- a spark, like a live wire had touched her skin. She thought back on all their shared glances, light touches, little hugs. She and Joann were good friends and good colleagues. They worked so well to make this ship fly, an almost silent connection. When they were at the helm Keyla could tell what Joann was thinking, a glance confirmed it every time. Joann would anticipate her moves with uncanny accuracy. Every time. Perfect synchrony. Of course they spent a lot of time together, but now... There was something new and warm blossoming in her chest. Keyla had always been very strict with herself about _feelings_. Feelings clouded your judgement and made every decision harder. She already had the lives of her crew in her hands every day, how much worse would the pressure be if she actually _lo_ -  
"Keyla!" A shout interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Joann a few paces behind her and stopped. "Are you okay?" Joann asked, catching up to her.  
Keyla forced herself to meet Joann's eyes. "I'm- Yeah. I'm okay. Are you... okay?" she asked. Jo had an odd look on her face.  
"Can we talk? Somewhere private?" she asked. Keyla nodded and started heading for her quarters again. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she was tired of overthinking everything. She linked her arm through Joann's.  
By the time they reached Keyla's quarters, their hands had slipped down, along forearms, along wrists until their fingers were intertwined. Keyla's mind was racing, but she was surprised for once that her heart was speaking louder. And it was telling her mind to shut the hell up.  
She glanced sideways at Joann as they reached the door. She turned her head and gave a small smile. She squeezed Keyla's hand and her heart swooped in her chest. She opened the door and pulled Joann inside.

* * *

Joann sat on Keyla's bed. Keyla paced. And sat down, bounced her knee. Stood up again. Resumed pacing.  
"Will you relax?" Joann laughed. "It's nothing bad!"  
Joann hoped this wouldn't go bad. She'd gone round in circles in her mind for weeks and weeks and _weeks_ about whether she should do this. Put her feelings out there. Tilly was actually the one who'd given her the push she needed in the end. 'She's _totally_ into you'. That's what Tilly had said when she'd found Joann fretting into a bowl of soup in the mess. Everything she'd been thinking just came pouring out. Tilly had that effect on people. So now, here she was sitting on Keyla's bed (in itself, a little daydream come true), about to open her heart and hoping Keyla liked the contents.  
Keyla sat down next to her. Their legs were touching. Keyla bumped her booted toe against Joann's, staring at their feet.  
"I have to talk to you too," Keyla said sincerely. Her face was very close to Joann's own. Those wonderful mismatched eyes, the cheekbones (lord, the cheekbones), the smooth red hair, the soft fuzz of the buzzcut around her implant...  
"You're staring at me," Keyla whispered, turning her head. Her cheeks were turning red again and Joann could feel the heat rising in her own face.  
Now or never, Joann.  
"Keyla. I like you. Like, really like you."  
Keyla snorted, but her eyes were alight with... something. Something exciting.  
"I'm sorry," she said, a nervous giggle escaping her throat. "I just, uh. I just feel I... Um." Keyla's eyes met hers and she closed the gap between them all at once. Suddenly their mouths were pressed together and it was everything Joann had hoped for and more.  
It began tentative and soft as they worked out how they fit together in this new and exhilarating way. The kiss grew deeper, lips parting, tongues exploring. Keyla tasted like apple pie.  
Joann brought a hand up to Keyla's cheek, her fingers finding the soft, short hair above her ear. She felt Keyla slide a warm hand around her neck, drawing her closer. Time all but stopped. The ship could've gone on red alert and Joann wasn't sure she would have noticed. She was kissing Keyla Detmer. She was kissing _Keyla Detmer_. And it was wonderful.  
Her heart was thundering in her chest. After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all, she drew back gently, stroking Keyla's cheek.  
"Is this okay? What did you want to tell me?"  
Keyla laughed, biting her bottom lip. Her hands hadn't left Joann's shoulders. She ran a thumb over her bottom lip, mirroring what she'd done to her at dinner.  
"Real smooth, Owo," she said with a grin. "But, truly, I'm glad you just straight up told me how you feel. You know how I tend to overthink things."  
"Oh, I know," Joann smiled. "So, this is... You want this too?"  
Keyla's mouth twitched up at the corners, mischief filling her eyes as she pushed Joann back on to the bed in answer. "May I?" she said holding the zipper of Joann's jacket between thumb and forefinger.  
Joann had spent way too long picturing this moment. There was an ache in the middle of her chest that she needed to satisfy. Longing. Lust.  
"You may, but..." she sat up and flipped Keyla over onto her back. "May I go first?" Keyla stretched out, cat-like, on the bed. Joann didn't think she'd ever seen her smile this much or this long.  
"Alright," she said.  
Joann straddled her legs over Keyla's waist, her heart drumming a frantic beat of wanting. Keyla was biting her bottom lip again and Joann just about couldn't handle it. This woman. Good lord, this woman. She bent and planted delicate kisses along that razor sharp jawline. Her skin was so soft and so very warm. She'd spent a long time imagining kissing that jaw.  
She slid her hands down Keyla's torso, undoing the zipper. She slid her hands back up under her undershirt and heard Keyla's breath hitch.  
"Just tell me if you want to stop. We'll take it slow," she murmured, kissing above her navel.  
"Please don't stop," Keyla whispered, her hands finding their way to Joann's face. She lifted her head to look Joann in the eye. "I want this. I want you."  
Well. Joanne's stomach flipped and she tried to draw a deep breath but found she was shaking with the anticipation. She laughed in spite of herself.  
"What?" asked Keyla, eyes closed, a smile on those red, red lips.  
"If you knew how long I've wanted to do this... I just can't quite believe this is happening." She ran her fingers up Keyla's ribs and pulled her to sitting. She lifted her arms and Joann pulled her shirt over her head. Keyla wriggled out of the sports bra she was wearing and fell back on the bed again, arms crossed over her face. Joann could see the colour rising in her cheeks again.  
"Don't tell me your embarrassed?" she asked incredulously. "Keyla, you are beautiful," she said sincerely. Keyla peeked out from under her arms shyly.  
"Thank you. It's just... It's been a while."  
Joann unzipped her jacket and peeled off her undershirt and bra, tossed them aside. She looked back at Keyla who was now the one drinking her in.  
"Wow," she said. They both broke out into giggles.  
Joann leaned forward again and kissed her deeply. She could feel Keyla's body trembling beneath her. She trailed kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, down the centre of her chest as her hands ran lightly across her small but perfect breasts. Her kisses reached the waistband of her pants. She ran a finger along the top of them and was rewarded with an involuntary jump of Keyla's hips. She began to slide her pants down slowly but Keyla grabbed them and quickly shimmied out of them and her underwear, dropping them on the floor along with her boots. Joann sat back as she stretched back out on the bed, holding her gaze. She could look at this view all day. She was even more beautiful than Joann had dared to imagine. The palest skin, so different from her own, soft curves and sharp lines where hips or collar bones showed through flesh. The implants up one side of her body which Joann found just so... so _Keyla_.  
She ran her hand down Keyla's side, over her hip and down her thigh. Keyla's breathing caught again, goosebumps appearing on her skin. Joann bent her head and kissed the hollow beside Keyla's hip bone, her hand stroking up the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. Keyla let out a little gasp that made Joann's head spin. She brushed her lips over her lower stomach, just above where more red hair grew. Her fingers found the folds between Keyla's legs. She kissed her stomach again as she gently circled her fingers. Keyla gasped again, louder this time, and spread her legs wider. Joann was not going to pass up this invitation.  
"Keyla, do you like oral?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, with you, oh god yes, please, " Keyla moaned not so quietly. Her hands were gripping handfuls of sheet, her head thrown back against the pillow.  
Joann grinned and settled herself between Keyla's legs. Her tongue quickly found the spot that made Keyla see stars. She was having a hard time thinking straight herself. She teased Keyla with light motions, alternating with heavier pressure. Her fingers found warm wetness that welcomed them inside. First one, then two. She flicked her tongue some more and Keyla's hips pressed up into her. She curled her fingers back and forth as her tongue worked, Keyla's breathing growing more ragged until she let out the most heavenly noise that Joann knew she'd be replaying in her head for days.  
She withdrew and kissed her way back up Keyla's body. She jumped at every light touch of her lips. Her eyes were closed and for once she looked so peaceful. So beautiful.  
Joann lay down next to her and Keyla curled into the warmth of her chest.  
"Thank you," she sighed, blissful.  
"The pleasure is mine, believe me," Joann said, stroking Keyla's hair. She could hardly believe they were here. That that had just happened. It felt good. It felt _right_. With Keyla curled into her, they fit, like jigsaw pieces.  
"I'll return the favour, I promise," Keyla yawned, "But I've just come really hard so right now I need to sleep."  
Joann let out a chuckle. Her cheeks hurt from smiling.  
"I accept your raincheck," she said, closing her eyes as well. "After all, we've got time."


End file.
